


With the Sun in My Eyes

by tomfoolery14



Series: Dialogue Prompts [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Flirting, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomfoolery14/pseuds/tomfoolery14
Summary: from the dialogue prompt: "i think you missed your calling."





	With the Sun in My Eyes

“Have you ever done this before?” Alec asked, back pressed to the cold porcelain of the bathroom counter with his head hanging just over the rim of the sink basin.

“That seems like the kind of question you should have asked  _before_  you agreed to this,” Magnus pointed out, rinsing the last of the shampoo out of Alec’s hair. “Fortunately for you, the answer is yes, I have cut hair before.” His legs bracketed Alec’s thighs from where he stood above him, bent over just enough that the front of his sheer maroon button up pulled far enough away from his body that the planes of his chest were clearly visible. His necklaces jingled softly as he moved, swinging back and forth against his sternum like a thin gold pendulum. “Granted, back then, people had bigger problems, especially after South Carolina seceded.”

“You haven’t cut hair since 1860?” Alec exclaimed, trying to lean up

“Ye of little faith.” Magnus pushed him back down, boxing Alec in with his hands on either side of his shoulders. “Don’t you trust me?” he purred.

Looking into Magnus’ eyes, the warmest and most inviting shade of russet brown, Alec felt his brain temporarily short circuit. He’d never be used to this, he realized; never used to the sheer exceptionality that was Magnus. He was beautifully untamed by conventionality, wild and indomitable. Being in his space was like being swept into the eye of a storm—the world raged around you but nothing could touch you in the little slice of the world you shared with him.

“Well?” Magnus pressed, pushing his chest against Alec’s to further coax him back against the counter.

“I can’t say no to you, even when my pride is on the line,” Alec admitted, a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth.

“That’s what I like to hear.”  Using the clean towel he had laid out, Magnus gently dried Alec’s hair. When he was done, he used the towel like a lasso around Alec’s neck to pull him in for a kiss. He tasted of mint and strawberries, and his lips were warm and soft. Even though Magnus was the only person he’d ever kissed, he couldn’t imagine anyone else could give him a feeling comparable to the pleasant electric shock that zinged through his veins when they kissed.

“Are you trying to distract me?” he whispered against Magnus’ lips, eyes still closed.

“I don’t need an ulterior motive in order to kiss you,” Magnus chuckled in reply, sliding the towel off Alec’s shoulder and trading it out for the hair clippers. The feeling of his fingers running through his hair as he gauged the length sent pleasant little shivers through Alec’s body.

The quiet snipping sound of the scissors and Magnus’ deep, even breathing were the only sounds in the room as he worked. Alec kept his eyes trained on Magnus’ lips which were slightly parted in concentration, occasionally moistened with the tip of his tongue.

The little clumps of hair that fell down Alec’s neck tickled his skin and made him jerk reflexively.

“Hold still,” Magnus reproved lightly, ruffling his hair to shake free any loose strands.

“It’s itchy,” Alec complained, reaching up to brush them away.

Magnus laughed warmly, a sound that sent what felt like sunshine shooting through Alec’s body and coming to rest in the center of his chest, just behind his ribs.

It was such a simple kind of happiness, but that was what made it so extraordinary. Whether they were drinking coffee together at the breakfast bar in Magnus’ apartment with the rising sun streaming through the windows or eating gelato in Italy as they walked along the cobblestone streets at sunset, the feeling was the same. Alec had found a place in the world, a little slice of life that was all his own.  

“All done.” Magnus set the scissors on the counter and used his fingers to restyle Alec’s hair.

Reaching up to grab his wrist, Alec stopped him, bringing his palm to his mouth. He pressed a soft kiss to the center, then looked up at Magnus with a soft smile.

“You’re a sap, and I love it.” Magnus rested his forearms on Alec’s shoulders, rubbing his thumbs against the soft skin at the back of his neck.

“I love you.”

“As I love you.” After a moment’s pause, Magnus tugged Alec to his feet and turned him towards the mirror. “So, what’s the verdict?”

Alec regarded himself for a moment, brushing his hair down a bit before stepping back. “I think you missed your calling.”

“Well, you don’t need to sound surprised about it,” Magnus pouted, crossing his arms.

“You’re right,” Alec agreed, turning around to face him with his hands anchored back against the counter. “I should know by now that there’s nothing the great Magnus Bane can’t do.”

Magnus stepped into his space, looping his fingers through the belt loops of Alec’s jeans to pull him closer. “Well, maybe a few here and there, but—”

Alec cut him off with a kiss that Magnus was eager to return.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me at champagnemagnus.tumblr.com!


End file.
